


【空骑相关】【灵魂大师】《Graveyard》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 还是大师相关，关于大师以前在圣所的经历的捏造。关于充满理智的野心的故事。非常我流，有显然的恶役表现。捏造部分有假设圣所蝉成年前需要在地下经过试炼才能成年否则会死，还有在圣所学习至成为圣所领袖的部分。其实捏造的部分太多了，不如说全篇都在编造。如果能接受↓
Kudos: 2





	【空骑相关】【灵魂大师】《Graveyard》

**Author's Note:**

> 还是大师相关，关于大师以前在圣所的经历的捏造。关于充满理智的野心的故事。  
> 非常我流，有显然的恶役表现。  
> 捏造部分有假设圣所蝉成年前需要在地下经过试炼才能成年否则会死，还有在圣所学习至成为圣所领袖的部分。其实捏造的部分太多了，不如说全篇都在编造。  
> 如果能接受↓

"the Chosen One"

他以光球击碎半透明蝉蜕。这不足为奇，他本就不将旧日躯壳留下作为纪念。毫无必要。但他还会在这空旷地下停留：黑暗象征着绝对安全，也不需发光蝇作为照明。此时的他还不会从一些古怪的手抄本知晓来自另一个世界的火焰也能照亮黑暗，他仅觉得黑暗的安全感将他包裹就足够。现今他还未掌握以法术力量凝聚蛾翼披风的方法，不过现有力量足够让他不需打开薄薄翅膀也能浮空。四只腿足并不落地，这么一种奇妙的视角并非第一次出现。然而景象不同，所见是同胞尸骸变得僵硬而四足缩起，在地面中堆积。他们并未从蜕变的试炼中活下来。并无愧疚感作祟，他的的确确是这一批之中唯一的幸存者——不应当说是幸存，这实在是有点侥幸的意图在里面，他认为自己一定会通过那场试炼，是要飞到尸堆之上的。还是那句话，毫无必要，毫无保留的必要。他并不需负责这地下场所的清理，仅需浮空向上飞行离开。活着本身便是最好的证明。他逐渐靠近那似乎是在许久前才见过的洞口，靠近一扇镶嵌着圆形的玻璃且被金属雕花包围的门。深紫色的光比雾更有存在感，会是圣所法师们每日加于身的长袍与披风。他伸出手爪，在推开门前率先注意到这种光芒在他有黑色硬壳包覆的手爪面上缓慢地流动。被压制着的、并无更多波动内心终究像是被这种流动着的光芒侵蚀，这光芒仿佛照亮了他所处的暗无天日的空间。他不由自主地战栗，让他充分意识到他自己已经挣脱某种束缚。多么奇妙的感受，先前是从未有过：从未感受过这么一种突如其来，宛若自一小小孔洞中爆发出的喜悦……会是狂喜，这么一种极端的形容本不该出现在他身上，而他却也不需用多余气力去把它平复。这种情感不留痕迹地消失，比骤然破灭光球中那小小的一点光亮更难寻踪迹。只是，这让他的手爪险些在玻璃上留下微弱的划痕。他终于把门推开，并且没有再去看那坟场。他没有必要再回头。

他活下来，但没有意愿加入成虫礼的狂欢之中。比他年长的法师与学者似乎比他本身更乐意筹备庆典的内容。他们为即将到来的庆典感到快活，甚至要在厚重的书籍中夹入许多叶片：甚至要为节日的篇章准备华丽的注脚，以法术的力量顺着叶脉的纹路留下永恒的烙印。可他比起讨论蜂蜜蛆虫与树液汁何种更适合上桌，更愿意进入那间未成年小虫们不被允许进入的书库。没有谁不愿意给一位年轻有为的见习法师提供帮助，他们甚至为这位法师的勤恳踏实感到讶异：不喜悦吗？不享乐吗？不参与这场即将到来的盛大狂欢吗？不去做些什么用以弥补在地下度过的漫长试炼吗？而后来他们也几乎不以名字去称呼他，原因是他太有标志性。常在书库停留的法师相当寡言，而在他发觉自己的法力已经足够聚集起长久不灭的光球后，他便再也不会去找老学究们借镜片与装着发光蝇的提灯了。他已经习惯让光球环绕他左右，而他会在书堆之中小心翼翼翻动脆弱的书页。唔，易碎，的确易碎，同玻璃落地激烈的破碎并不相同，若他锐利的手爪尖稍有不慎，可能就像是熄灭一点火苗似的让书页瘫软着碎开。没有哪只虫知道他在面对这些知识的源泉比面对同胞的尸骸时会更有敬意。他默念扉页的几行字，知晓总有虫子热衷于告知他者一册书要献给谁。他们大多这么写，“献给我亲爱的某某某”——

恩师，他自然也是有被当做门徒带过的，然而并未有某种明确的、报恩的概念。他的导师将许多法术传授给他之后，就不见踪影，而他能猜到导师的去向：要么是去地下坟场等待死亡的降临，要么是去更遥远的地方顺应繁衍本能留下后代。前者是他确切的猜测，而后者只是他从书中所得。若要说配偶，就更是没有，他并不打算对爱加以剖析更不可能为己所用，他甚至对其浅层的部分都不太了解，用他的同族们所常说的话，就是“没尝到那甜头”。但他是觉得没有必要去尝的。他跳过这些书籍的扉页部分，对远古与当今的研究者竟大多具有相同秉性感到讶异：他们似乎都觉得还有某些东西比自己的研究本身还有纪念的意义。无法理解。他想，自己若以后要写点什么记录，并不需要献给谁。他这么想，在手爪攥紧的一瞬又唐突松了气力，所幸纸页只是变皱而无其他，他只需轻轻抚平。而他也自种族编年史中知他们向来不如圣巢其他种族的虫子长寿，大约就是如此，绝大多数同族才会时不时紧攥着根欢愉的细绳向上爬。他不同，他是要向上，但他是不会攀附于这细绳的。他不知顺遂本能所能获得的舒坦是如何，算得上与此沾边的经历仅有某次因忙着研究而不慎饿得头晕眼花时顺手抓来了先前其他门徒赠送给他的树汁糖块，含服后他确实感觉振奋些许，下意识地觉得应当再吃一些。但也只有这一次，后来这样的状况便再也没出现，他认为这种突发状况严重影响了自己的办事效率，便有了规律的学习、研究、进食、休息的时间安排，再也没有过那次品尝糖块时突然产生的格外让他无所适从的愉快。当然，他是不想念这样一种感官体验的：一场因为他未完全掌握事态而出现的闹剧。他如此评价。

他仍要继续在书库中寻找种种关于法术的记录，尽管圣所之外因盛大庆典而产生的喧闹已经足以透过玻璃的外墙与大门的阻隔模糊地传入地下。在地上法师与学者们因庆典的到来享受着片刻清闲与更多的欢愉，大约是捧着金盘子银盘子，以手爪捻着精制的虫卵蘸着蜜糖。他们来回踱步，也有透过玻璃落地窗看外面花车游行的，更有直接出去凑热闹的。那就希望他们不要把蜜糖撒在长长的木桌上，更不要把虫卵的残渣弄在石碑与书页上。他试图继续集中注意力，然而又不能，他暂且无法将自己从这种吵闹中完全剥离出去。于是他先从书堆中脱身，先放下墨水笔与尚未留下任何记录的石碑，推开大门出去。这下那些吵闹就真的是向他扑面而来，如一阵又一阵强风，让他要伸出手爪不由自主地遮挡。所幸没有哪位法师与学者，或是与他平辈的门徒要表示一番热烈的亲密，要拉着他一起去看花车的巡游。他在近乎空了一大半的圣所里飘荡：四只腿足未落地的感觉反倒让他觉得一切都还在掌控。这很好。他注意到了长长木桌上空着的金盘子与银盘子，这木桌本是用来放置一杯杯树汁的地方，法师们，在圣所进行研究的学者们，还有从档案馆来的其他学徒，他们会在这里一起享用风味浓郁或稀薄（这取决于经费的多少）的树汁，然后就种种论题展开辩论。他大多数时候并不参与这项活动，只是捧着树叶卷成的杯子在旁边冷眼旁观——倒也不代表他对自己所持的观点不执着，相反，是执着得很，也因极度相信而不需通过言语上的辩论来证明。他还是觉得总有比这种辩论更有价值的记录：就是由他写下。现在看来，他反而还有些喜欢这种在一杯杯树汁上方展开的辩论了，总比桌上摆满黏糊糊的盘子和数也数不清的残渣要强得多。

是有些扎眼。他披风下的手轻轻抬起，即便现在有哪只虫从他旁边经过，也不能察觉到一点异状。如果他的法力足够，也许这些碍眼的金盘子银盘子金叉子银叉子就会全都消失不见。不过可惜，他尚未钻研透那些法术的精髓，他暂且让一支金叉子消失不见了。也许待会儿回来的虫子会在意，甚至会钻到被长长桌布盖好的长桌下寻找……那也与他无关。不过可惜的是最后他发现那支叉子并不是凭空蒸发，而是跑到了一个柜子上。奇妙。他盯着柜子上的那抹金色陷入沉思，它是在移动，也许这轨迹可以操控。于是他对那些本让他感到相当不适的宴会残余不再那么抵触：至少他今天知道了某些新东西，然而与这场庆典没有关系。他的求知欲获得了一些满足，并且现在圣所内不像往日那么吵闹，这让他能够自由地去取用更多他需要用的东西，这样他以后便不必来回折腾。他自顾自地翻找，取走定量的糖块和空着的几盏提灯，还有一些用来修补书本书脊部分开裂处的树胶，这时他就意识到用法术烙印的痕迹来记下文字的优越性在哪里了。当然，也许以后还能有更先进的什么东西……目前他所想到的就是用钢铁铸造的机器，也许里面能储存更多的东西，并且无坚不摧。

他怀抱着这些东西，准备原路折返。庆典仍未结束，这时似乎到了某个最重要的部分。他知道那些虫子要揭开那巨大的有着精致刺绣的布料，展现雪白的雕像。就是在这时，他才能得以窥见王国核心的一部分。而这时他那野心只是在隐约搏动，在他面对他那些愚笨而只懂享乐的同族、法师与学者们时，这种躁动会被他尽可能地平复。待到他知晓得越多后他便会意识到他仍然对这个世界知之甚少，他只能继续向下或向下探索：他对驱动着整个圣巢运作的力量好奇，而非是供虫子敬仰的统治者本身。当然，还有在他身体内部存在着的，能被他所驱使的力量……来源于何处？如何才能更好地利用？他伸出手爪，聚集起小小的白色的光球。它来源于它自身，又不同他自身自负而难以归顺的那部分，现在是被驯服了似地在他的手爪指尖上方静静漂浮。有时他会有错觉，就是这光芒本身就在试图告诉他某些东西。也许是只有他才能听到的，关于这力量本身的秘密，否则他难以理解为何总能迅速明白要如何进行聚集并放出法术……是心智吗？是那所谓宝贵的心智让他做到了这一点，还是有某种在他全身流动的力量，已经把这种东西传授给了自己？

他只有模糊的怀疑。当然，他相信，他们——迂腐的虫们是无法理解他的怀疑的，哪怕他只是产生这么一种无害的而不清不楚的怀疑，也极有可能被训斥。若他想要将这怀疑的面纱揭开，恐怕要做的还有很多。他可以很消极地等待，等待这些迂腐的虫们早日倒地而蜷缩起身体，随着时间流逝变得干瘪，只剩他，那便没有谁能阻止，然而这似乎只能证明自己的软弱与无能。他并不愿意，这时的他再度如同刚要从地下离开时一样，产生了更为强烈的，要向高处飞去的想法。他很快就离开，因庆典而空荡荡的圣所与高塔之间的走廊上没有谁会知道有一位学徒的野心终究突破了一层薄薄的克制的茧：一颗充满理智的野心。他深思熟虑，最终意识到也许他还是要走出地下，就像他曾经做过的那样。他终究暂且变得合群起来，也要在长桌边徘徊而举杯。虫子们称赞他的学识，那些比他地位更高的法师与学者们欣赏他，愿意让他接触更多的研究。他可以暂且收敛起那种冷淡与嫌恶，好似他自身就被某种法术所包裹住似的，他者自外所看见的不过是某种无害的封印，最多便是察觉到一只年轻蝉那朦胧的野心。

那又有什么关系呢？反正他也不可能成为什么领导者的！他们很乐意将自己所学到的知识传授给一只有着强烈求知欲的虫，并有意无意暗示对方自己这高位的难得可贵与这丰富学识的来之不易。而他尽管不似其他学徒显得更为热情，但看上去算得上谦逊，也耐得住种种需用基本法术来进行的枯燥杂活（诸如为那些需要刻字的石碑施加基本的法术，还有为要寄往高塔的书信添加有带特殊封印的火漆印）。不过他们似乎不知道这年轻的蝉早就寻到了为自己减轻工作量，利用剩余时间进行研究的方法。他不动声色地发表了一些关于封印的研究——就是与那信件的特殊封印有关的研究，他意识到那种苍白色的封印并不寻常，不过他有意避开了与圣巢国王相关的部分，只是提及或许还有更为简易的方法可以替代。这很快就引起了国王的注意，毕竟这种特殊的力量分散到这里总有那么一些大材小用的意思……法师们哪里会知晓他们拱手让出的杂活里会藏着这样的东西呢？到这时他就不会展露出那种所谓的谦逊，就是认定这般发现当然是他自己的功劳。这话没错，确实法师们经手处理这些信件好多年了，没有谁去想过这个问题……可是，可是！那些身处高位的导师们想，“我倒是对你有过栽培的，若没有我，哪能轮得上你碰这算得上是机密的信件呢！”他是不会去在意这些质问的，若他乐意，他大可让这些质问的言语和雪白色的光球一起消失。不过他不屑于如此做，他有更多能让他们气急败坏而无可奈何的方法。

成为领导者本身就是最好的方法了。他能够让理智的野心驱动着自己前进而不至于崩溃，让他能在圣所的高处接受仪式的洗礼。怪事一场，本因蓝湖那地层的渗透作用而止不住的雨就在今天短暂地停了，于是他能在并无淅淅沥沥止不住的雨笼罩的，圣所那铺满玻璃装饰的最高处参加那场仪式。法师们围着他，学徒们摆放好那些精致的圆盘状装饰（他们擅自揣测这位圣所的新领袖更喜欢这种典雅的雕刻）。他不需要得到什么王冠，他对这类形式上的东西依旧没有兴趣，他最在乎的仍是能让他继续探索整个世界的力量……苍白的矿石不同于其他的宝石，它被打磨成椭圆的形状，发出奇妙的亮光。他们说，圣所新的领袖，戴上它，得到更多的力量吧。他的手爪将那矿石接过，感受到了近似于那种苍白色封印的力量。白色，白色，他对于这种色彩的反感并不展现于表面，他只是反应平淡，而因他平日就有些冷淡的性情，没有谁会往其他方向去想——他还有一件更重要的事情要做，比仪式本身还要更加重要。

在成为圣所新的领袖后，他来到了地下。他把那块苍白的矿石和他曾经的名字一起埋在了坟场之中。他的深红色毛领上会有一块与其形状相似而有其他颜色反光的宝石……他悄悄地搂紧披风，再次轻轻地漂浮于空中，推开门而离开，仍然与许久以前所做的一样，不会再回头。

fin.

一些无关紧要的部分

为了达成自己的求知目标的大师，可以为此做出让步（包括做出表面的谦逊与不质疑）。但他与此同时很清楚自己要做些什么，底线在哪里。如果这些虫子让他做出了超出他底线的事情，他并不介意直接解决问题的根源（就像他不介意用光球去堵住那些质问一样）。不过值得庆幸的是在这个故事里他理智的野心顺利地成长了下去，至少没有什么东西让他不得不撕开面皮。而他之所以他愿意干杂活，是因为看到了里面的价值，当然如果其他虫子当作他有着任劳任怨啦勤恳啦之类的美德，他也会接受（当然他自己不是这么想的），毕竟这会帮助他达成自己的目的。

总之就是这么一个关于充满理智的野心在圣所成长的故事。理性疯子真好啊！不择手段真妙呀！用各种斯文手段让其他某些虫子气急败坏而无可奈何也好好哇！

并且，最后这个苍白矿石的部分也是我捏造的（参照大师毛领的那颗宝石）。我猜测也许成为圣所领袖的虫会得到珍贵矿石的赏赐，不过大师应该就很不喜欢这种可能与白王有千丝万缕联系的东西，所以我让他把这块矿石给换掉了，就像他舍弃自己的名字，最后以“灵魂大师”作为自己新的名字一样。（名字的部分我也是编的，因为我擅自认为灵魂大师比起一个名字更像是一个赐予圣所领袖的头衔）

最后的最后，一个非常没有关系的部分：关于庆典的部分其实和奥格伊思的《祝福》是重叠的，有意做出形成对照的效果，大约就是微妙的，在圣巢表面的欢乐与平和之下暗流涌动的感觉。

大概没了！


End file.
